


A Phone Call To Remember

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Emily are away on a case and are unable to be together so they decide to try something different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call To Remember

"One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love." Author Unknown

 

Emily sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and wandered over to the small hotel bed, sitting on the edge. She looked over at the empty bed beside her and contemplated over going to the bar next door to hang out with Morgan, Reid, Dave and JJ.

Shaking her head, she couldn't she was too wound up and needed a break from that, but her usual stress relief was unfortunately putting a kibosh on their over nights ever since the Senate Committee told them that they were being watched.

'Stupid, Cramer.' Emily thought to herself, 'Just because that little Nazi prick isn't getting any, he has to wreck it for the rest of us? Maybe I should send a hooker to his home? Nah, don't think the hooker did anything that bad that warranted screwing a Hobbit.' 

Looking over to the window she seen Hotch walk by armed with the finished paperwork of their latest case and knew he was in as much need of a release as she was.

Even if he'd put a hold on them, he was very much human as she was and everyone needed to give into their urges, but he'd never do that while they were under the microscope so she knew that there was only one thing to do. And she just hoped she'd sway him to give into it.

Picking up her cell phone she walked over to the bed and sat down resting her back against the headboard as she dialed his number.

"Hotchner?" Hotch said answering the phone without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"What are you wearing?" Emily asked leaning back and running her hand up her tank top.

"What?" Hotch asked looking at his caller ID.

Emily chuckled as he pulled back to look at the phone.

"Emily?" Hotch said, "Is that you?"

"Hello stranger" Emily said hearing him breath deeply, "Tell me, what are you wearing?"

Hotch looked down at his dark suit pants and white work work shirt then shook his head chuckling, "Well actually I'm wearing nothing."

Emily grinned at that, "Is that so?"

"Mm hmm" Hotch said, "We haven't done this in awhile."

"Shh" Emily whispered, "Don't ruin the moment, just get into character."

"What are you wearing?" Hotch asked as he unbuttoned his shirt tossing it on the empty desk chair while kicking off his shoes.

"Actually I'm sitting her in dark lace lingerie." Emily said softly as she ran her hand up her breasts, tweaking the nipple and moaning.

"Really?" Hotch asked looking at his door, contemplating on going over to her room and checking for himself.

Emily chuckled, "No you idiot, this is phone sex. It's all about the fantasy, lets do our favorite one, ok."

"Well I knew that" Hotch said unbuckling his pants and folding them on the chair, "Ok, lets get to it. I locked the door."

"Good boy" Emily said leaning back against the pillow.

Emily closed her eyes as she ran her hand down her stomach, "Are you wearing boxers or briefs?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "Neither."

Emily chuckled, "Ok, you're trying to make me come now..."

Hotch sighed, "Ok, I want you to touch yourself."

Emily rolled her eyes as she trailed her hand down her ribcage, "I'm moving my hand down to the waist band of my panties..."

Hotch bit his lip, groaning as his own hand went to the hem of his boxers, grazing his skin, "Stroke yourself."

Emily's hand went into her fold moaning at the contact, "Oh."

"Thrust your fingers in, while you stroke your clit" Hotch ordered, his own hand going to his shaft gripping it hard, "Go in deep and thrust hard."

Emily's inserted two fingers in gasping at how much time it's been since she took matters into her own hand, "Mm hmm, what else?"

"Move your other hand up and cup your breast." Hotch order, stroking his shaft as he listened to her breathing turn to pants.

Emily moved her free hand up, cupping her breast, squeezing tightly.

"Oh Aaron" Emily moaned hearing his breathing get ragged, "Mm, right there."

"Harder" Hotch said stroking himself, imagining it was Emily hand touching him while her breath was on his neck, "I need you."

"Oh God." Emily moaned, "Aaron, harder. Touch yourself harder, go up and down, baby."

"God I want to fuck you so much" Hotch groaned out as he worked his thumb slid across the tip, "Why the hell did I want distance?"

"Not now." Emily moaned, "I want you to go harder..."

"Oh God" Hotch moaned, as he felt the heat in his stomach signaling that he was ready, "I'm ready to come."

"Mm" Emily moaned, "Ok, I want you to shoot that right baby. Let it out..."

Hotch moaned, as he kept stroking himself his breathing hardening as he heard her moans made him want her, "Oh God, your so tight..."

"Lay back and enjoy it." Emily moaned, as she continued her hard thrusts, "I love it... I love riding you."

Hotch frowned at that as his breathing as his quickened his pace, "I'm... I'm on top... Oh God."

"I'm on top." Emily groaned as she flicked her bundle of nerves, "Oh, this one's... my fantasy and I'm always..."

Hotch frowned, "We're on the jet, you know I'm always on the top when we're on the jet."

Emily opened her eyes, "We're not on the jet, we're in your office at the BAU. I told you that."

Hotch grunted, "No you said we're doing our favorite one and that's the jet."

Emily groaned, "You want to debate this now?"

"Well why would be in my office?" Hotch asked as he felt stroked himself.

"Uh because of the privacy?" Emily said, "Why would we be on the plane? So the whole team can see us?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, "No I said the door was locked, we'd be in the bathroom."

Emily frowned, "And end up with a blue leg from the toilet, no."

"We're in the middle of a fantasy" Hotch said, "All right, all right we'll do it in the office."

Emily looked down at herself, "Are you still up for the big send off or has the moment past?"

"Do something, to spark him back to life" Hotch said.

"I want you to so bad that I can't even think straight." Emily moaned as she touched herself, "I want you inside me, I want to feel..."

Hotch looked down, "We're ready for the big finish."

"Now lay back and close your eyes" Emily whispered as her thumb circled around her bundle of nerves moaning, "I want you to take your hand..."

"Mm, that feels so good." Hotch moaned as his hand tightened around his shaft and both of them fell over the edge.

"Feel better now?" Emily asked as she tightened her grip on the cell phone, "Or would you like to come over for the real thing?"

Hotch looked around his empty room, "You're sharing a room with JJ, so you come over here."

"But what about our deal with the Senate Committee watching?" Emily asked putting her clothes back on.

"Screw them" Hotch said, "Get over here now."

"On my way" Emily said closing her bedroom door and walking down the hallway, looking left and right.

Knocking on Hotch's door, she seen him open it, and pull her into his room.

"Get in here" Hotch said laughing, when she shot him an amused look, "God I've missed you."

"Back at you." Emily said walking backwards to the bed, falling on the bed, "Now come make it up to me."

Hotch rushed towards the bed, pouncing on her with the promise of never letting go again.

 

"The foolish man seeks happiness in the distance; the wise grow it under his feet." James Oppenheim

The End


End file.
